blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page 8
He/Him • Fever • SkyWing • Student Appearance Fever's scales are a dark rose color with even darker stripes on his legs and back. His wings are a dirt-brown color. Tendrils of smoke often curl around his body, and when he is feeling strong emotion, the dark scales on his back and legs become smoldering hot. His horns are curved elegantly, and they are the same color as the stripes on his back. On the tip of his tail is a tuft of a feather-like material that is the same color as his wings. The material also appears on his jawline, elbows, and neck. They are very flammable, but they can not be reduced to ashes. Personality Fever possesses quite the large ego. He thinks very highly of himself, but not to the point where he compliments himself in the mirror. He also has a little temper, and is easily provoked when people poke at him or Lumi. The truth is, he is very self conscious of his scales. Whenever he is experiencing some kind of very strong emotion (joy, sadness, anger, etc.) his firescales flare up. On some occasions, he is able to control his firescales. History Fever's parents never really loved each other, but they sure did love their dragonets. Well, one. The lucky dragonet was Fever. He had a twin brother, Miasma, who was treated much different from him. Fever and Miasma always looked very different, and nobody knew why. Little did they know, Fever had sucked most of the fire out of Miasma and had it in his own body. Late at night, Fever always heard his parents yelling at Miasma for no reason. He always wanted to help, but he was too timid at the time. Every night for several years, the harsh words kept coming, and every night Fever was there to witness it. His parents eventually split up and send them to a boarding school. There, Fever started to get into extracurricular activities, one being swimming. That sport was what Fever excelled at. At some point, Fever started being recognized for his looks. He was tall and muscular, with a chiseled jawline and strong legs. Needless to say, many dragonesses were attracted to him. Fever started to grow slightly egotistical from the showers of compliments that dragons gave him. He grew more and more popular every day, forming a clique of the "coolest" dragons in the school. Months after he got popular, Fever and Miasma got an invitation to a school with better opportunities. Jade Mountain Academy. They went, and even there, Fever was met with tidal waves of compliments and crowds of fawning dragonesses. He even met one dragon named Lumi, who was a particularly interesting fella. One day, he met an odd SkyWing dragoness named Firestorm. She had beautiful orange scales that practically glowed in the sunlight, and her eyes were shining and green like emeralds. Her personality was amazing. She was very bright and intelligent, she often kept Fever entertained with her weird animal facts. She was open-minded and listened to every opinion Fever had. They were a few months in when their relationship started going downhill. Firestorm became extremely possessive of Fever, often bragging about him and not letting him talk to other females. Fever decided to end the relationship as she was getting too controlling. Fever felt betrayed, as he truly loved Firestorm. He thought the relationship would last forever. Lumi suddenly appeared by his side every day to comfort him. He soon got over the breakup, thanks to Lumi. Soon after, he suddenly started to feel weird around Lumi. He was beautiful, and his personality was so much better than Firestorm's. That was the beginning of an even more beautiful relationship. Relationships Lumi: "The gleam in his eyes spark something inside of me... he is truly a beauty, a diamond. I love him with every fiber of my being. Lumi just being next to me ignites a bonfire of happiness within my mind." Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lightly inspired by Zen from Mystic Messenger - He was going to be a singular, brother-less entity that was named Ignition. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Testing